Faith No More
right|300px thumb|right|300 px Faith No More (dt.: Kein Vertrauen mehr) aus San Francisco, Kalifornien, USA, wurde 1979 gegründet, 1982 fanden sie ihren Namen. Sie waren Pioniere des funkigen Alternative Metal, an der Grenze zum später so genannten Nu Metal (als ein Crossover von Metal und Hip-Hop) und entwickelten sich zu gemächlicherem funkigen Alternative Rock.. Faith No More hatten ab 1989 jede Menge Club-Hits ... 1998 haben sie sich offiziell aufgelöst, seit 2009 wurden sie langsam wieder aktiv und verwalten ihr Erbe. : → Siehe auch Red Hot Chili Peppers, Living Colour, Urban Dance Squad, 311 Musik-Clips von Faith No More Von Faith No More gibt es diverse Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'We Care a Lot' – (video, 4:21 min) - Frühwerk *'Falling to Pieces' – (video, 4:49 min) - vom 1989er-Album *'Easy' – (video, 3:22 min) - der erste softe Hit *'Mike Patton ist dufte' – (live, 5:29 min) - Anekdoten, gut. Geschichte von Faith No More Faith No More wurde 1979 als Sharp Young Men gegründet und 1982 umbenannt. Bassist Billy Gould (geb. 1963) und Schlagzeuger Mike Bordin (geb. 1962) waren schon dabei, Keyboarder Roddy Bottum (geb.1963) kam dazu. 1983/85? kam der schwarze Sänger Chuck Mosley (1959 – 2017) und Gitarrist Jim Martin (geb. 1961) dazu. Sie nahmen ein Demo auf, das der Labelgründerin von Mordam Records in San Francisco gefiel. Mit neuem Budget konnten sie nun ihr Debütalbum fertig aufnehmen. 1985 kam das Debütalbum We Care a Lot. Ende 1986 konnten sie bei Slash Records unterschreiben. 1987 kam das zweite Album Introduce Yourself. Sänger Mosley wurde anscheinend immer launischer und wurde nach der 1988er Europa-Tour gefeuert. Als neuer Sänger kam Mike Patton (geb.) von Mr. Bungle. 1989 das dritte Album The Real Thing, das ein großer Erfolg wurde. Das Video zu Epic lief das ganze Jahr 1990 auf MTV, es gab eine große US-Tour und das Album erhielt Platin in den USA. ... 1998 lösten sie sich auf ... seit 2009 wurden sie wieder aktiv ... 2015 haben sie noch ein Album nachgeschoben und etwas getourt. Seitdem ist aber wieder Ruhe. 2017 stirbt Chuck Mosley, der ersten Sänger. Die Alben von Faith No More Faith No More hat seit 1985 sieben Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt erschien 2015 Sol Invictus. *1985 – We Care a Lot – 1. Album *1987 – Introduce Yourself – 2. Album *1989 – The Real Thing – 3. Album - ab hier mit Mike Patton *1992 – Angel Dust – 4. Album - erfolgreich, kommerziell, soft *1995 – King for a Day... Fool for a Lifetime – 5. Album *1997 – Album of the Year – 6. Album *2015 – Sol Invictus – 7. Album - nach 18 Jahren 1. Album – We Care a Lot Das Debütalbum We Care a Lot (WP) wurde ... aufgenommen und kam 1985 heraus. *Funk Metal – 10 Tracks, 34:51 min – 1985 bei Mordam Records We Care a Lot ... 2. Album – Introduce Yourself Das zweite Album Introduce Yourself (WP) wurde Mitte 1986 aufgenommen und kam im April 1987 heraus. *Funk Metal – 10 Tracks, 37:42 min – 23. April 1987 bei Slash Records Introduce Yourself ... 3. Album – The Real Thing Das dritte Album The Real Thing wurde zwischen Dezember 1988 und Januar 1989 aufgenommen und kam im Juni 1989 heraus. Mike Patton ist ab hier der neue Sänger. *Nu Metal – 9 / 11 Tracks, 55:54 min – 20. Juni 1989 bei Slash Records Bei The Real Thing wird gerappt und gescratcht, aber die Basis ist Metal zwischen Heavy und Thrash. Es gab Platin in den USA (für 1 mio Stück). 4. Album – Angel Dust Das vierte Album Angel Dust (WP) wurde zwischen Januar und März 1992 aufgenommen und kam im Juni heraus. *Alternative Metal – 14 Tracks, 56:18 min – 08. Juni 1992 bei Slash Records Bei Angel Dust hat Patton mehr komponiert und Gitarrist Martin konnte sich nicht mehr so gut einbringen. Das Album ist softer und kommerzieller. Weblinks *Homepage – 2017/18 mit Beileidsbekundung wegen Chuck Mosley *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Faith No More *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Faith No More *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlists.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt:am 20.08.2016 in West Hollywood, Kalifornien Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Album 2015